1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel disilacyclohexane compound useful as a crosslinking agent in polymer chemistry and as an intermediate for synthesis of various compounds, and to a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as a reaction accompanied by cleavage of an Si--Si bond of vinyldisilanes, there are known the disproportionation of a monovinyldisilane with dicyclopentane in the presence of a palladium catalyst, represented by the equation: ##STR2## (Advance in Organometallic Chemistry, 19, (1981) 213-255). The present inventors have discovered a novel disilacyclohexane compound prepared by a unique reaction accompanied by the cleavage of the Si--Si bond but unknown heretofore.